


[podfic of] head first (fearless), by jolt

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Author's Summary:They say your first NHL off-season is the longest. Mitch is determined to prove them wrong.In which Dylan does recon, Connor struggles to keep up, and Mitch, in a move of uncharacteristic bravery, goes to Scottsdale.(AKA the least plausible off-season story that I made up because I wanted everyone to be emotionally aware and pretty good at feelings and all together).





	[podfic of] head first (fearless), by jolt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [head first (fearless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450018) by [jolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolt/pseuds/jolt). 



> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%

[ **download link** ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tb7f4umkxc95zj4/%5Bhockey_rpf%5D_head_first_%28fearless%29.mp3)

**Size** 52MB

**Length** 56:36

ft. "Sparks Fly" and "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. Cover image from Google maps, created in Instagram because I'm trash. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
